A Severus, Hermione, and Draco story
by psht.whatever
Summary: Slightly raunchy happenings at Hogwarts, involving our favourite trio, Severus, Hermione, and Draco... Read and review please, with suggestions on how I should continue..
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note:_ Hi! umm I'm not really sure when this story is set...it just started as a little scene between Hermione and Draco, and then it kind of...grew. I really want to continue this story, but I'm stuck for ideas...Help! Review please! -biii**

"No-one asked what you thought, _mudblood" _spat Draco.

In that small moment something changed. In all her previous years at Hogwarts, Draco had called her 'mudblood' without a second thought about the consequences. All it ever caused was a raucous outburst from Harry and Ron, or a few tears from Hermione. Something in Hermione snapped. _'I will make him think twice before he calls me that again!' _thought Hermione murderously. She launched herself at Draco, despite the fact that he was so much taller and more muscular than she was. She did not care. She knocked him to the ground with the full force of her body. She raised a hand to slap him, but he caught it midway through its journey to his cheek. For a moment, all was still, until Hermione noticed that Draco's face was flushed red with anger. He swung her round so that his body was on top of hers. At this point, Harry and Ron took their wands out and pointed them at Draco.

"Let her go Draco. " Ron's voice was steady and even. His eyes became steel as he looked at Draco. He merely laughed.

"Ron, Harry, don't worry," said Hermione in a convincing voice, "I can handle this prat." She rolled her eyes.

Draco then shifted his position so that his legs crushed Hermione's and his hands trapped her arms. There was seemingly no way for her to escape.

"Oh really? Because I don't see how you're going to get out of this one, mudblood…" said Draco, in a cocky tone.

" DON'T CALL ME MUDBLOOD!" Hermione roared. At her wild expression, Draco smiled slyly. He shifted again so that Hermione's legs opened a little wider. He then pressed down upon her and said in a carrying whisper, "I can call you whatever I want." He then pushed against her further. Hermione's breathing got faster and she looked desperately at her hands, which Draco had pushed above her head. Her hands were curled into fists, and Draco was trying to ease them open, so he could lace his fingers with hers. She gasped when she realised what was happening. She looked over Draco's shoulder, and Harry and Ron were coming towards them with a dangerous look in their eyes. She had to do something. _Fast. 'Use your head, Hermione,' she thought to herself. 'Oh! Use my head….that's it!' _Hermione grinned from the realisation as she head-butted Draco with all the force she could muster. Ignoring any pain she herself felt, she laughed as Draco rolled off her, clutching his head in agony. She stood up and dusted herself off, with the air of a woman who had just bested a dominant male. She held her head high, but her eyes were lowered towards Draco. She put a hand on her hip.

"You better watch yourself there, _Drakie-poo," _said Hermione, using the nickname which his mother used in second year. He had been just as embarrassed then as he was now. "Ooo, look, I can call _you _whatever I want too!" crowed Hermione triumphantly. Draco was furious. _'My god, she's smirking too!' _mused Draco,_ 'That is an exclusive Slytherin thing! How dare she!" _And that 'exclusive Slytherin thing' was attracting the male slytherin populace of the class, and was earning the admiration of the Gryffindors. _'She needs to be knocked down a peg or two,'_ thought Draco angrily. He was just about to erupt when Hagrid breezed in.

"Orite, kiddies?" said Hagrid with his usual blissful ignorance.

"Yes, professor!" chanted the Gryffindors. He smiled at them indulgently before beginning the lesson. Throughout Care of Magical Creatures, Draco was in a foul mood. He scowled whenever Hermione answered a question correctly, and his eyes shot daggers in her direction whenever he heard her tinkling laughter. When the lesson ended, he watched as Hermione carelessly swept a hand through her bronze, burnished locks and exited the classroom. His eyes narrowed. _'This is not over, Granger,'_ thought Draco to himself, as he followed his henchmen out the door.

'_This is just the beginning…'_

Draco was mulling over the best way to get his revenge during breakfast the next morning. _'I don't want to scare her or hurt her,' _thought Draco, _'that kind of revenge is just not my style. I think complete embarrassment would do. It doesn't have to be public, but the memory has to stay with her for a long time.' _Unfortunately for Draco, his musings came to a temporary stop, as Pansy appeared next to him and was currently demanding all his attention. He groaned inwardly, but tried to talk to her pleasantly nevertheless. Thankfully, after 5 minutes it was time for Potions. Potions with Granger. _'Maybe I should tease her a little before I embarrass her,'_ thought Draco as he made his way to class, _'that would partially quench my thirst for revenge. And I do love teasing her.'_

Hermione happily chatted to Ernie, Neville, Harry, and Ron while waiting outside the Potions room. Apparently, nothing could bring her down today. Not after yesterday. However, Hermione did get slightly miffed as the boys started talking about Quidditch. It was not a conversation in which she could readily partake. '_Boys,'_ thought Hermione tiredly, '_Do they only think about sports?' _She watched them talking animatedly. They did not notice Hermione when she begun to make impressions of them behind their backs, making Parvati and Lavender laugh. They did not even notice Draco as he waltzed up to the front of the queue. Hermione, however, smiled widely when she saw him. He paused in front of her and smirked back. He leant towards her and whispered seductively, "I didn't know you would be so pleased to see me." His hand lingered over her waist. She burned red and then swatted his hand away.

"I am NOT pleased to see you Malfoy. And I didn't think you would be one to mistake a cruel smirk for a dreamy smile. If you want one of those, go find Pansy," said Hermione vehemently.

"My, my Hermione, are we jealous?" questioned Draco mockingly. Before she could retort, Draco pressed two fingers across her lips. "Nevertheless, I am pleased to see you. _All_ of you," said Draco as he gave her a thorough look up and down her body. Hermione blushed as she awakened to the fact that everyone in the corridor was watching her and Draco. '_Quick, Hermione!' _she thought to herself, _'I can't let him get away with that!' _However, just as Hermione opened her mouth to say something, Professor Snape's voice could be heard through the door to Potions.

"Enter," bellowed Snape. As Draco detracted himself from Hermione, he mouthed "later" to her with a significant leer, and then stalked into the classroom. Hermione noticed that Ron had gone very red, and Harry looked like he was about to blow a fuse. To prevent Harry and Ron from verbally or physically abusing Draco in front of Snape, she laid a hand on each of their arms and whispered, "We'll deal with him later." As soon as she had placed her hand on Ron, he relaxed visibly, but Harry remained tense. He did nod however. She let out a sigh which turned into a groan halfway through. _'Great. Now everyone's going to think I fancy Malfoy!' _thought Hermione,_ 'Wait…do I? His body felt…no. No. This is Malfoy. Horrible jerk-thinks he's a bad ass-Malfoy. I do not have feelings for him….it's just….hormones! Yeah! Stupid hormones!'_ After Hermione had finished the internal argument with herself, she realised that she was seated in the classroom, in between Harry and Ron, and Snape was addressing the class.

"Today we will be making Amortentia, "said Snape in a dark, carrying voice, "And I expect this potion to be brewed to perfection. I do not want any samples taken. Although this is a love potion, it is certainly dangerous." He eyes scanned the classroom as he said that, and curiously, his eyes rested a couple of seconds longer on Hermione. Realising this, Hermione frowned slightly at her professor. When Snape saw the frown, his eyes seemed to jump back into his head. He was clearly unnerved by something. Draco saw this entire exchange, and a plot began to brew in his devilish little mind. Inwardly, he was laughing like a maniac. Outwardly, he couldn't help but smile. He then quickly gathered his ingredients and begun making the potion. This he did carefully - it had to be exact. However, while he was making his potion, he also looked carefully for any other interactions between Hermione and Snape. There was only one. While Hermione was making her potion, Snape had paused behind her. He stood there for a few minutes, unknown to Hermione, as she was concentrating hard on the potion. Therefore, when he whispered "Miss Granger" in her ear, she jumped about a foot in the air. The class started laughing, and Hermione then quickly stuttered an apology. He narrowed his eyes at her, and announced that she would have detention at lunch time for disrupting his lesson. He then dryly noted that she should add a sprig of rosemary to balance her potion. He then moved away, and she sighed with relief and remorse. Draco watched all this with mirth dancing in his eyes. _'Looks like my plan will have to go into action sooner than I thought,'_ reflected Draco, as he turned his eyes back to his potion.

Once the lesson was over, Draco hurried down to the kitchens. He only had 10 minutes until lunch would appear on the tables in the great hall. Dobby saw 'Master Malfoy' approaching, and quickly darted away, which turned out to be lucky for Draco. He swept into the kitchens and ordered the house elves to stop what they were doing and help him. They obliged. He asked them what Hermione Granger's favourite dessert was; they said it was apple pie. Since the apple pie was divided into individual slices, he ordered a house elf to bring him one. The house elves watched as Draco took out a vial filled with Amortentia from the Potions lesson. He knew how this potion worked. He whispered the name 'Severus Snape' into the vial. Just above the potion, mist arose and formed the letters of the name Draco had whispered. The letters were then absorbed by the potion. He then whispered the word 'lust' and the same thing happened. Draco resisted the urge to burst out laughing. This plan was just too funny. He then poured the potion over the apple pie. The potion could not be seen, and it did not affect the apple pie visually. Now, house elves wouldn't usually allow pranks to be played through food, but they had a certain grudge against Miss Granger. And they knew the potion would not hurt her. This is why they agreed to place the slice in an area which only Miss Granger could reach. They also made it look extra appetising by dusting the slice with sparkling icing sugar. _'Perfect'_ thought Draco, as he made his way towards the great hall, _'As long as she eats that pie.'_

Hermione sighed as she sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch. She would have detention with Snape in about 15 minutes. _'As if things between us aren't awkward enough,'_ Hermione silently moaned. She hated Snape, for all the cruel jokes and sarcastic comments which he directed at herself and her friends. But then, on rare occasions, she would watch as the mask of cruelty slipped off, to be replaced by pain. His face would be so filled with emotion that it made Hermione want to cry. Once, he had caught her looking at him with pity. The mask of cruelty quickly reappeared, and he glared at Hermione with such intensity that it shocked her. She dreaded what detention would be like. _'Oh well,' _thought Hermione, _'At least I have this pie! Ooo, and it's sparkling too!'_ Hermione had always had a thing for pie - whatever type, and whatever occasion, it would cheer her up. The first bite of this pie was delicious.

Draco watched as she ate the pie. Unable to help himself, he shouted, "YES!" out loud. Hermione and the other Slytherins just gave him an 'are-you-on-drugs' look and then continued eating. Draco desperately hoped that he had brewed the potion correctly as he followed Hermione, inconspicuously, out of the hall.

Hermione suppressed a lust-filled moan as she sat in front of Severus in his office. Somewhere, Draco was laughing. _'I need him in me,'_ she thought frantically, _'why is he so sexy?' _Hermione stood up halfway through his lecture and walked towards the desk which he was sitting behind. He was about to exclaim something indignantly, when Hermione silenced him with two fingers across his mouth. She then proceeded to kneel on top of his desk and kiss him. She teased his mouth open with her lips and slid her tongue in. He kissed her back and grabbed her closer to him. In the darkness of the shadows of his potion teacher's office, Draco almost choked. '_WHAT! This is NOT supposed to happen! Hermione is supposed to embarrass herself with her advances, and Snape is supposed to push her away! Not allow himself to be seduced….he's her bloody professor! He could get kicked out!' _thought Draco. He watched as his professor threw her clothes off until she was left in just her underwear. They were still feverishly kissing. When Snape had unclasped Hermione's bra, Draco had had enough. He stepped out of the shadows.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE," he bellowed, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Snape quickly sprung away from Hermione, and Hermione stared at Draco in shock.

"Draco?" said Snape nervously, "What are you doing here?" But Draco ignored this question.

" I GIVE HER AMORTENTIA, AND YOU DON'T EVEN REALISE! HAS SHE EVER EXPRESSED ANY FEELINGS FOR YOU BEFORE? NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD TAKE ADVANTAGE OF A STUDENT LIKE THAT!" raged Draco.

" Now wait a minute Draco - " said Snape, "Wait! YOU gave her AMORTENTIA? This is all YOUR fault!" Hermione's urges were then renewed by the fact that Snape was not paying attention to her. She positioned herself on his lap and started straddling him. For a moment, Snape pulled her closer, but then quickly remembered what Draco had said and pulled her off. "Quick, Draco," said Snape, "We need something to subdue her until we find an antidote." Draco held Hermione against him while she struggled to get to Snape. He would have found this funny, if it had not been for the amazing amount of rage he felt towards Snape at the time. He had thrown her robe over her out of decency. Snape quickly found a chair and some rope to restrain her. He then faced Draco again. "Draco, do you have any remainder of the potion you used?" said Snape in an urgent tone, "I need it to make the antidote."

"There's no need for an antidote. I know my potions. I timed it so that it will wear off in few minutes." replied Draco brusquely.

"Oh, you and your potions," said Snape angrily, "What has she done to deserve this embarrassment?"

"She embarrassed me in front of the entire class!" said Draco defensively, "But I didn't plan for it to turn out like this! It's not my fault a certain potions master couldn't keep his hands to himself!"

"YOU KNOW IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" shouted Snape angrily, "I've had feelings for her since the beginning of this year - "

"Oh, so it's like that, is it?" retorted Draco, "The head of the Slytherin house is unable to control his feelings for a mudblood Gryffindor!"

"Well, the same goes for you!" shot back Snape, "Don't try to deny it! I've seen the way you look at her in class, all year you've been - " But Snape was cut off by the sound of Hermione crying. For the first time, the two men truly looked at her. Her hair was dishevelled, tears splattered her cheeks, and she looked so terribly forlorn, that both of them had to struggle against the urge to just scoop her up and hold her. Snape walked towards her and began to undo the ropes which bound her. "Hermione?" he said tentatively, "I'm sorry I -"

"Please," whispered Hermione, her voice quivering, "Just let me go." Snape and Draco both nodded and looked down towards the floor. Once Snape had untied Hermione, Draco gathered Hermione's clothes and handed them to her. She then stood up, still sobbing quietly, and made her way towards the exit. When she had her hand on the doorknob, Draco put his hand on her arm. Before he could say anything consoling though, Hermione shrieked, "Don't touch me!", and ran out of the room. She kept on running until she found Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. No-one ever went in there. _'Why?' _thought Hermione _'Why me? They had no right to do that…how could they? Heartless, evil…'_ She rushed into a cubicle and then slammed her fist against the locked door.

"Don't let them break you," said Myrtle in a high-pitched, singsong voice. She sounded like an opera singer. Or a young girl losing her mind. "You're stronger than that. Aren't you friends with Harry Potter? You must be very brave," said Myrtle consolingly, "Don't listen to what those jealous, awful girls say."

"Girls?" questioned Hermione with a bitter voice, "I have a problem with _boys._"

"Boys?" said Myrtle, "Oh, they're even worse! Harry hasn't come to visit me _once _since I last saw him, and I hate that awful red-headed one…"

"Myrtle those are my friends. I meant Professor Snape and -" suddenly Hermione broke off, realising who she was talking to.

"Professor Snape? What did he do to you? I'll tell Dumbledore straightaway!" Myrtle went to the edge of a toilet seat, and prepared to jump in.

"No! Wait, please. It wasn't his fault entirely…I…just let me deal with this, o.k.?" pleaded Hermione. Myrtle then agreed, gave her a word of warning, as well as a few words of encouragement, and then floated away so Hermione could put her clothes on in peace. This she did, hastily, and then did a quick charm to dry her tears and take away the puffy redness of her eyes. Plastering a cracked smile on her face, she walked out of the bathroom, preparing to meet Ron and Harry in her next lesson.

The rest of the day went as smoothly as it could have, considering Hermione's circumstances. She successfully avoided both Draco and Snape, and her acting was so good that none of her friends suspected anything was wrong with her. However, they did get a little suspicious when she said she was going to skip dinner to go to bed early. She just couldn't cope with any more stares from Draco or Snape. Hermione was now in her dormitory, and she promptly flopped down on her bed, face down. _'Oh god,' _thought Hermione weakly, '_I can't believe I did that with…with… Snape!' _She groaned as she remembered the way his hands felt on her skin. He was definitely skilled. '_Well, there's no point in denying it now. I fancy my professor. And Draco to boot. They think I hate them…which I do! They treated me like a piece of meat…they only want me for my body. Until they prove otherwise, they're not going to get it!' _thought Hermione resolutely. Just then, a black hawk began tapping at her window, with a note attached to its leg. She opened her window and took the letter hesitantly. The hawk stayed, awaiting her reply. The letter was as follows;

_Hermione,_

_Please do not talk to anyone about our encounter, at least not until you have spoken to Draco and I. We will be waiting for you in the Astronomy Tower at midnight. We are very sorry for what has happened. Please come so we can discuss it._

_- Severus Snape_

'_Encounter?' _thought Hermione, '_Who is he kidding?' _She sighed and replied with the following;

_I will come. But don't expect forgiveness. _

- _Hermione_

Once she had sent the hawk away with her letter, she changed into the outfit she planned to wear to meet Draco and Snape. It was a black polo neck jumper, teamed up with jeans and black socks. She was also planning to wear boots, but she left those next to her bedside cabinet. She then climbed into bed. It turned out that she would need that early night after all.

Severus sighed as he read the letter. 'Oh, Hermione,' whispered Severus to his empty office, 'What have I done?'.

Hermione slowly walked onto the landing of the Astronomy Tower. Draco and Snape, who had previously occupied opposite ends of the tower, made their way towards her.

"So?" prompted Hermione, "Why is it that you want me here? What more do you want from me?"

For a minute, there was silence, before Draco hesitated to break it.

"Look, Hermione…" started Draco, "I'm sorry for…I'm just sorry. Sorry I called you mudblood for the past five years. Sorry I teased you. Sorry I messed with your mind, and sorry I gave you Amortentia."

Hermione looked at Draco shrewdly. An apology from Malfoy was certainly amazing, but she could not be sure that he completely meant it.

"Apologies are all fine and dandy, _Malfoy_, but I don't know whether you mean them or not. You have to prove yourself to me. As do you…_professor _Snape."

In response, Snape gave a sharp nod.

"I promise I will, Hermione. And if you want to tell Dumbledore what happened, I will understand."

Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I think…I think it would be best if you two just gave me some space for awhile. So I can sort myself out."

"Yeah that's fine," muttered Snape and Draco in unison.

"See you around then…" whispered Hermione, before swinging round and making her exit.

"Professor Snape?" ventured Draco, once Hermione had left.

"Yes?"

"If you touch Hermione again, I'm coming after you."

"I never doubted it." replied Snape sadly.


	2. Author's note!

Helloo readers out there in fanfiction land!

To Priyanka and Yumna specifically...

Hopefully, I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow!

Sorry about the delay, but you know how much homework we have!

If I can't think of anything to write I won't be able to update so soon...if that happens I will put my Pride and Prejudice fic up for you all to read!

Now, goodbye (loyal?) readers!

- Luv, psht.whatever.

oh yeh, I DON'T LOVE ALAN RICKMAN, YUMNA! AND DON'T U DARE CALL HIM 'GRANDPA RICKMAN'!  
lol...grandpa Rickman...he's not **that **old...o.k. yeah, he is pretty damn old...

g2g now...bi bi


End file.
